Freedom
by thornblack
Summary: Ganon First person, First fanfic, Time after OoT, Please read & review so yeah.....I got chapter 8 up....took some time doing so lol....Well enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: prolouge

Chapter 1

The Hero of Time held the Master Sword above his head, ready to bring it crashing down upon me. I could see the light of the moon reflect against its surface. My body, so gargantuan and monstrous, was paralized with the magical force that was flowing from Princess Zelda's hands. I was unable to attack my adversary. I could only watch them, watch them plan my downfall in their minds.

"Link, now!" Zelda yelled, forcing as much power into her blast as she possibly could.

I could feel the power constrict around me, squeezing me so tight that I couldn't even move my eyelids. I was helpless against Link, this forest boy. No. I was helpless against the Hero of Time. These two mortals were about to witness the downfall of the most fearsome beast that had ever arose from the ashes of evil. As much as I hated to admit it, I was going to be beaten by this mere boy. My eyes saw the blade in his hands come down behind my head. I felt extreme pain course through my muscles, tearing my soul in two thousand different directions. I roared in agony and rose up on my massive feet, finally shattering Zelda's grasp on my body.

For a single moment, time seemed to slow down and even stop. It only allowed me to think. I heard my last gasps of breath slowly drain away as my eyes, blood red with hatred and anger, fell upon the two people that were staring at me with eyes wide open in fear. They were afraid of me. Afraid! They should fear me! I am Ganon, the King of Darkness. Mortals they were! Mortals they will forever be! I am a god! I cannot be destroyed! I cannot perish! I cannot die!

My body fell to the ground in a thundering heap. I glared at my enemies once more, then lost their image as white light enveloped my body, pulling me into an endless void. I heard nothing except my own voice yelling out in the forever lasting silence.

"Curse you sages! Curse you, Zelda! Curse you, LINK!" I screamed, feeling my body waste away in the other side of the Sacred Realm.

They thought they had finally finished me. They thought that I would be stored away in here for all eternity...

They were wrong...

I waited. I waited until my time. The prison they had created for me had no walls, no floor no color, no smell no light nor darkness. It was a prison for my soul and mind. They had kept me here long enough to know that an age has passed and age of light and hope. Like balance there must be an age after for me. For evil. The prison was already weak and breaking, I could feel the time was near, very near...when all light would be put out. He was a boy. Only a boy and he defeated me.

100 years after the defeat of Gannon the king of thieves and prince of darkness.

Muhahahaha. A tremble rocked the prison. I laughed again the force that had buried me away for so long, was to see its demise and its failure. I laughed again, what fools. They put me away with a piece of the Triforce. I am a fool also to have just realized that the Triforce piece of wisdom was not taken from me. A lot made sense now; my piece ate away at what had bound me. I was free due to them. Fools! Muhahaha. I scream in a twisted happiness of evil, these people created their own down-fall. I smashed my hand out and the binds shattered. I felt my body being tugged back to the physical realm. The realm I shall recreate with my malicious chaos. I will rise again.

I felt my body again. Nothing of me had changed. I still had my broad shoulders and large muscular body. I still stood at ten. Everything around me was a beauty that I had not seen since becoming a monster of power. I looked behind me and studied my surroundings; a molted boulder lay at my feet. That obviously was my physical prison which the trapped me in. Ha, the sages that imprisoned me were even more of fools than I could have guessed. They buried me in the gradient dessert...my home. Fools, I chuckled to myself. To take it all back would be so easy. The world would just crawl back in to my hand. Cracked ground and sand crunched under my leather boots. The dessert thrashed and whipped at my cloak. No matter how hard the wind it would never blow over its king. The second stone lay in front of me. The stone seemed untouched by the sand. It shimmered in the sun, the black marble reflecting and image of me. I reached out with my hand, the dirty stained bandage that rolled over my hand glowed faintly with the tri-force. Then it burned the triangle burned with the sun. I retreated back.

" ARGH"

I reached out again, this time not caring for the pain. I pushed my hand against the marble and muttered the words of breaking. The stone under me shook and quivered. A ripping crack echoed around the plain of dust. Then the stone cracked and collapsed into two identical boulders. Falling away to each side, the artifact that I hunted laid there, perfectly balanced on its tip, my sword. Black shadows moved around it as if trying to cover the blade from the light. A blackish –purple aura swallowed it. I reached into the cloud of darkness and pulled the blade in to my gruff hands. A crack of thunder clashed above. Pellets of raindrops fell upon the desert. For the first time in 100 years rain fell upon the dark land. "I have returned" I whispered to the wind.


	2. chapter 2: Contemplation

A new beginning to the end

The heavy metal blade felt comfortable in my hand, as would links throat. But all had to come in time, patience was the virtue. I laughed, Patience. PATIENCE. I roared now, the hilt cringing under my grip from the sword. I had suffered under that thing called patience for a long 100 years. Enough for two lifetimes of these weak mortals, enough time yet for him. I was not a person to feel fear, I am fear. I am FEAR! But it was him, that boy, a mere boy. A child, with more power than he could of imagined and ignorant child. I felt the wound at my skull, a parting of the bone that struck deep, inches.

The only wound that I could not cure made by that forsaken blade. I stopped only to hear and see myself foaming at the mouth in a pool of bloody water that lay at my feet. My hand began a dull ache, covered in the shade of the dark gauntlet blood slithered down my hand on to the desert floor not mixed with rain water. A small gash where my nail had dug in, pain was a thing that I did not feel. There was only one pain, that sword and the pain of failure. Oh, I knew that was a pain I wish not to suffer again. I looked into the dark sky marking my herald and return. The dark clouds that formed and twisted, seeing all too clearly my true essence; a dark twisted form. Muhahaha. How petty this world is how easy it will be. Rumors spread like wild fire over Hyrule. The boy surely must be dead by now. A mirthless humor tingled at me. The disappointment that whispered at me, shame the boy died along with time. A small cruel thought came over; funny the hero of time is cursed with age. I roared, and shook the sands. I laughed my cruel laugh that would shatter the souls of mere people. Yes, mere people, I was now better than them, I always was.

Sand slid under my feet, as they pounded up the slope from the valley of which my prison was held in. The once desert home now became a filling lake. Brown dark water swirled with the coarse sand, fighting to consume the other. Like I would consume this world the rain will consume my home. Reaching the peak of the mound, I turned to see my foot prints fade on to the wind then eventually the water. With a grunt I treaded on, the heavy hefted blade now off my hands the burden of power on my back. Ah, the burden of power. The Golden triangle burned and pulsed in my hand. I could feel its raw numbing and mounting, power. A feeling of fullness and overwhelming was constantly there because of the piece. How would it feel to have all three? The sand slid under me, only to let me fall to the bottom of the mound, I climbed again, my heavy treading. Sweat never touched me, nothing could now. The desert winds blew a fierce. The sword on my back still hung behind the shadow, like I made it to. I could feel the dry sun pounding around me. Ripples of heat rose from the deserts like snakes from the ground, waiting to be greeted. Thoughts did not linger in me. I had enough time to think in that prison, the prison of mind. Being locked away. Muhahaha, what fools! They never bother to take the power away from me, to circumcise me from the Triforce. I knew I could not have gotten out of the realm with out it, funny they did not. A deep cruel laughter shattered across the valley, a chill ran in me, I knew it was my laugh, but it sounded so dark. Then more laughter filled the valley with the beating drops on the water, the thunder echoing its compromise. Funny how there dreams and power and peace of Hyrule would be the very thing that would show them their end.


	3. Chapter 3: memories

Dear all readers, I would like to thank for the splendid reviews ...they really touched me and when I read them I blew through the roof. Lol

Thank you soo much. But this is an odd request, is anything is out of place Please point it out, I love constructive comments.

Thank you sooo much again !

Well here you go chapter 3

Memories

The cliff was high, higher than expected, but either way it will do. Sand picked up and fell away bellow shifting itself constantly about. Swirls of brownish cloud swirled to cover over each other. Everything fighting for a bit of its own. I laughed again. This was going to be easy, the world plunged into chaos before I even get started. I rubbed by hands together smearing the blood over my other gauntlet, sand was gritting within the wound. I mumbled. I was not here to pester about with wounds that were childish. The clouds had begun to settle and still, yet black as ever. The sun seemed to cower and soil itself. Muhahaha, even the gods fear my arrival. A taste of satisfaction sprinkled on my tongue. I Glazed over the desert that I had conjured by birth. My home, I would recreate the world like so. Every where reminding me of what was, no what is. The lake stopped filling in, murky yet settling. A deep dark shadow encompassing the bottom. Where my prison was, Now that remained a pile of rubble and trash, faintly glowing with my residue evil. The sands picked up again, and my humor and amusement rose with them. I undid a scarf at my waist and wrapped up my head, concealing the scar and everything else but my eyes which burned with fury. Muttering the arcane spell she taught me so long ago I walked into the storm letting the sand swallow me.

I step into the temple that commemorated my mentors, my masters, my tutors. Sand nor time had seemed to touch the inside except for corners and edges. A smile twitched my lips, the temple where I was taught my magic. Where I was taught to fight and to wield power. A calm filled the space, a calm that I had not held or felt for a long time. Grand stairs led from the floor up, two large statues stood to either side. Both which looked so alive yet not. A dark wariness filled me, I remembered this place as a boy, getting lost in the desert and finding this.

_Sand shifted around my feet, I slipped and slid. Rolling down the hill. Tears came and waited to break free. I was lost. Nobody would find me. I would be lost forever. The Sand blew around me, finding every open crack to bury its self in me. My black scarf wrapped around me head. I knew what my mother would saw if she found me dead. I was the king to this place. I was not to wondering around in the desert. I fumbled and rolled down the sand dune. My eye lids stung with the sand constantly beating against them, thrashing about, threatening me to make a mistake an let it bury me. I struggled with my small hands clawing at the sand in a vain effort. It pushed me about as if I were a small pebble in a river. It forced me forward and backwards with each sweep I continued to stumble. Tears wet the sand surround me and the continued to swirl effortlessly. I wailed out. _

"_Help me"_

_Only to get a mouth full of sand, grinding against my teeth as I shut my mouth. I knew everything I did was hopeless and I was going to die here. The king of the Gerudo valley, the heir of the people. The burden seemed to be heavy. I continued to fumble about. I let my eyes open a slit. Straight ahead a door, a small slither of a gap. I cried, my mind was playing with me. I was going to die. The sand swirled around me, burying my feet, and climbing to my knees. I scrambled forward for the hole. I pressed myself flat on my stomach and crawled for ward only to fall into a dark cavern. The light that came though the hole than I had slither though overwhelmed its self with the breaking sand. I knew the meaning of fear, the storm meant nothing to this. I slowly stood up. Everything dark, I scraped the sand off that had caked my eyes and opened them to find that it made not a matter. The darkness concealed everything, Silence enveloped the sound. I whimpered into the dark. My hands stretched out to my sides. There was nothing that I could grasp_

_The walls and security parted from me. I cried out into the dark. The eerie silence was the only thing that replied my cries. I could hear the black room mocking me._

"_Now the king is lost in his kingdom,_

_lost in the sand,_

_With no one to hold his hand, _

_All alone in the dark,  
With the shadow that will leave a mark"_

_I felt fear and cold, shiver and wean itself into me. I sat in the dark waiting, hoping. They would find me. They had too, they would send out people to look for me. They would, I knew they would. I sat and waited in the dark with my fears. I cried myself dry. Then let the dark envelope me._

_I woke, sand caked all of me, mixed in with sweat. I could not see anything, a sick question came to mind " am I really awake am I dreaming?". My mind began to swirl and twist with fear and a sick worry of dread, I found that I was hungry. Yet I had not known how much time had passed, hours days maybe years. No not years, that was a skill only master in ancient galore and fable and legends. Nobody knew how to preserve them self for ever or take years of sleep. It was impossible, fear consume my thoughts clouding everything. I then again let the dark consume me and bury my thoughts._

_I woke to a faint flickering of lights that spilt across the room flickering and splitting, Orange dull light. Two large statues filled the end of the room, both worn yet the faces were noble and legendary. The two previous twin kings that ruled Gerudo valley. The place was to honor them. Shock cut my thoughts short, I held my breath. Fear now was eminent, this was a grave, a tomb, a crypt for the kings. In the weak light something could be made out. Two figures that seemed to hover, float above the stair well. Two groggy old pale wrinkled faces. With long sharp noses, much like all the Gerudo people. I had been told stories of them. Witches. Who held more power than needed._

_I slowly began to crawl backward to the safety of the corner. They noticed my movement. My breath held and throat clenched._

"_Who is this" They said in unison._

"_The young" one of the witches stated_

"_king of the desert" The other finished for he._

_They floated out of the shadows to show more of them selves. One with blue lacing her robes the other with red. The both shot a knifing glare at me. I cowered and shrunk. Then the floated closer until they were barley an arm away, and whispered_

"_Young king Gannondorf were are the twin-rova"_

Fear and anxiety filled me. It had been a long time since I had visited those thoughts longer time since I had visited the temple. I bent to one knee and stood in front of the stair well, where they first found me. The two stone figures looking down upon me, not kindly but not harsh. Expecting. Sudden excitement filled me it was time to call them back for their help. Whispering fierce arcane words that cut off with a sharp hiss, I spoke quickly.

Nothing happened at first, but then two dark shadowy forms rose and spun forward.

Fear touched me again. This was a sensible fear. A fear that I knew was appropriate. I would make sure the world would pay for my time, my patience was over and so was the rest of the world. There was no hero of time this time.

Two voices echoed across the room.

"King Ganon, Welcome back to the spirit temple"


	4. Chapter 4: Immortality with a price

Thanks for all the comments again.  
You've got to know how much they make me happy to hear. Lol Plz forgive me for getting this chapter in soo late... lol

I know well here it is ! Thanks so much again!

bows

Immortality with a price

Excitement continued to bubble in me. Trying tot break out. A small smile touched my lips. The twin-rova were here. My masters of so long ago. Age did not seem to touch them, they looked as they did before. Yet they had lost the form. They no longer used their bodies. Long in traveling the world I had heard of this talent but never expected them to know. There swirled around me, yet they did not bring up the sand as they used too. I could feel there presence but not as strong as before. Anxiety filled me again, as the rain had filled the lake, slowly yet steadily building up. I stayed on my knees, yet to crank my head to have a shot at them. The twin-rova look displeased by high and nervous. I felt fear. A sickly twinge of it, so minuscule that is would barley be notified, but it was there. A sickly determined fear. It ate at me, what could the twin-rova be nervous about? They always held calm like the temple, but neither were seeing the best of times. The temple did not look worn but empty as if all had left it. The spirits gone. I realized that they had stopped moving about and had flown up to the height of the stairs of which a broke throne lay cracked into two. I continued to watch there gestures of flight around the temple as they started again.

As then a voice cut though the silence to kill the swishing of there cloaks. A voice carried by two.

"King Ganon, You look afraid" they said in unison

"Masters, I am not afraid but wary. I have lost fear along the way"

I replied with a crisp tone, How could they sense it. Was it more than just a prickle of fear, was it a prisoner beast in me waiting to break free. I knew it was there but not really there. By announcing I had it, it seemed to awake better in me. The two wrinkled faces glazed at me with their magenta eyes. They both shared my feelings and they dared not to hide it. Fear rushed into barley controlled but my conscious. The swirled around, making a sweep of the room then settling in a corner.

"He does not know" The both said to each other in muffled voices

"We need to tell him"

"We will then, tell him"

The slowed down to approach the now broken throne. Then they spoke out with a dead, mono voice that resonated though the room walls. As if they had recited, something that had been written into folk and lore.

"The Boy lives on, Age can not consume him, He lays in his home, awaiting the arrival of the dark king, Ganon you must destroy him"

My mind wiped blank. The world stopped like it had on that very day of my falling. Time slowed down till it was slow as to stop. I felt the world around me pile with the weight of dread. He was alive. He was alive. He was alive. The boy survived. Fear did not consume be, but a sickly dread replaced what should have been fear. The boy lived though the hundred years. The sages must of saved him, in the same way they in a way saved me. That girl, Zelda must of also helped him find away to get though the age. A sudden realization stuck me. If the boy was alive the second piece of the Triforce was with him. Another piece of the Triforce to help me that much closer to my goal. That much close to power and my wish. The boy may have a silver lining. I felt the world coming back. The boy, where would the boy be? A dark humor tickled me, a roaring laugh echoed the temple and time seemed to unfreeze. The twin-rova with their back to me turned and showed a twisted smile. Of course they knew what I was thinking. Oh course it was so obvious.

"Ganon you are aware of what needs to be done" Both echoed, with their twisted smiles not changing.

I knew they knew what was needed to be done. And it was going to be done. I knew where the boy would be hidden. Yet the twin-rova had said something that had sparked and ancient interest. An interest that I had wanted forever.

"Masters, may I ask of something?"

"Yes, king Ganon get off your knees and ask" the both said with a hiss

"I wish to know the secret, the one that the sages have used on link the secret that you have used on yourselves"

"NO, you can not learn what should not be learned" One of them said with a carved hardness

"We will not teach you an art that has be savored from the beginning" The other said with the chill of the zoras glade.

"You are not strong enough, and the" The one in blue crooned

"price is too high to pay" the red laced robe finished

"MASTERS, I need to KNOW! YOU MUST TELL ME! YOU may BE MY MASTERS, But I AM YOUR KING! AND I ORDER IT !" I yelled my voice rumbling the temple and the sand vibrated with it. My voice pieced the walls and ate into the buildings for once in my life I saw the twin-rova flinch. I knew as king having the right over them, yet never before had I used it against them. Never. They trembled at my words. A few minutes of eerie silence passed as I had realized what I had done. The two took advantage and floated up towards me.

With a small whisper that had the effect of being stronger than a shout they said

"The price is high to pay and different for everyone and everything, Ganon are you willing to pay that price? Its immortality worth what it is worth, if you are circumcised from what could be what you need? Ganon are you ready to pay the price so than you may live damned? If you are we are ready to also"

I felt that familiar fear that I had as a child, for that I knew what they said was true and the way I acted was reckless. Yet the gift of immortality was a tasty poison. And I was ready to drink it. Or was I. How would I be cut from this world? How would they cut me from what I needed, how would it leash me. All would come in time. What mattered now was to kill the boy and be immortal, to savor ruling the world forever and to own everything that is to be. I felt the weight of pressure building and laying its self on me. The path of no return. The black road. I could feel there gaze weighing me. Like heavy stones boring into me. I turned to face them and whisper my choice. There expressions did not change, except for the fact that they grew tighter. They said nothing. The floated forward with grace into the temple center. They led me a stair well that I had not remember seeing while playing in the temple in my childhood. They floated into the dark and vanished, I followed after. The dark huddled me like a familiar skin. A faint blue light ended at the far side of the darkness.

I saw the two Smokey figures disappear into the blue. I followed right after them. The light was an ice blue that reminded me of the ice capped mountains that conquered the farther lands. The blue light still hung there, strangely it looked farther off. I let my large legs begin strides toward it. The blue light seeming to stay out of reach of destination. Strange occurrence happened to strike me. The blue light never seemed to get closer and the twin-rova had disappeared though it already. I begun to run, felling my steady beats pound into the floor a rhythm washed in. I continue to run forward, yet to no avail. The door was as far as it had been before, I began a dead sprint toward it feeling like a fool. As strange as it was that I could not reach the door I was in the light right after.

As if just thrown in. Leather boots stumbled on a smooth icy floor. I slid and feel to my knees and hands sliding across the ice. The blue room was and ice cave. I realized with a strange shock that I was back in the frozen mountains that I had traveled before meeting link and the Triforce and the power. The ice bled though the thick leather padding the covered my body. I took my scarf and remade my makeshift veil. The cave stretched out around me for what could have been miles. A huge monstrous dome made of ice. I had never known the twin-rova to keep portals to travel. But as of today there was a lot that I did not know of the twin-rova.

The two figures rose from the ice, their magenta eyes shining with a bone deep wary. Floating to either side of me they began muttering arcane words that I had never hear them speak. Wailing them out in a dark unison. Ending each word with a sharp hiss and spitting out syllables. A Bright flash burned into my eyes as I fell to the icy surface, a fire weaved its way though my amour and dug into my soul. To feel so much pain. My mind stopped and nothing occupied it for the fact other than pain. It bore its self into me, worse than the cursed master-sword I could feel it driving in burying me in more pain. I could feel my skin scorch and blacken even more under the fire. The searing heat, began to crack my leather as it broke apart, and bits of it flew across the ice. Leather burning on to my skin. A deep stench filled my nostrils, the smell of burning flesh. I could feel everything that touched me. I felt every little blister on me burst into small fountains of blood. My blackened nails, scraped along the ice, picking up shavings as they went and splitting at ends where the ice wouldn't give. A furnace consumed me. I could not feel the ice, nor could I feel the fire. There was no difference to me, all there was a dark pain.

Then it stopped. All the fire went away all the ice went away and I found my throat screamed hoarse, with my body in a bleeding mess and shape. The wound at my skull, that the master sword had created, had split open to reveal white bone underneath. A deep ache ran tremors though my body. I noticed the shallow yet wide pool of deep crimson liquid that I lay in. Yet a voice cried out the silence, a voice that was deep and rich. I felt sick, thinking was a pain. I let the darkness re-roll over me. Leaving the voice to its self.

I woke to find myself wrapped in bandages, my pain had washed off. The golden triangle on my hand burned fiercely, yet it left no mark other than its self. I felt no different. But strangely I had survived the all the pain which now seemed a faintly distant bad dream. Wounds and new scars cut and overlapped my body. The feel of the desert was welcoming, a mothers touch. I got up off the temple floor bare and naked. I just faintly remembered being striped apart by the fire and being torn to pieces. A pile of silky robes lay on the floor next to my sword. Strange that the sword be found from the ice like mountains. I bent over to pick them up and throw them over myself. The twin-rova left a note carved into the sand. Saying that the immortality had a price. Well the price was paid, I muttered.

Hefting the heavy sword on my back I made my way across the temple floor, to where the temple opening had now shown its self. I walked out. Sand swirled about as usual. I remembered my task and what the twin-rova had said. Link was alive... and it was time to return him the favor.

I knew where link was. The sages wouldn't be any smarter. They buried me in home, and they would burry him in his. The boy would pay, for everything and more.


	5. Chapter 5: Fire and Fear

Hey…I know this is quick in comparison to the last two chaps. I spent a bit of time on this one every day. This story is out of routine, and this chap is probably just fluff and horrid, please FoRgive me. I really have no clue where this is moving. Or how to get it there, lol. If it is crap don be shy just tell me its crap and I'll do better, lol. I think I'm going to raise the rating to r due to how ganon is progressing in my mind, and there are going to be darker chapters on the way, and I want you in a way to be prepared.  
Also thank you for the sweet so sweet reviews, you are really to kind sirs and ma'ms.lol

Sorry for the fluff up top, now for the fluff down bellow.lol



-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Fire and fear

The sand did not seem as fierce as I had once known it to be, now it seemed gentle almost soothing to what I had felt in the Ice Mountains. I could remember the pain in every detail; yet not even remember how or why it was so painful. So many things now seemed foreign and weak and fragile to what I had gone though. Nothing seemed as strong or careful. A new motive came into me, to find and kill him. The motive was not exactly new yet it had something to it that was different.

The only thing that was in need. A fountain of calm poured into me. I know what I had to do and I would do it. This was the beginning of a dream that had been buried those 100 years ago.

The old feelings of animosity toward link and Zelda seemed diminished. There were no more feelings for them. I knew my blood had frozen and I had chilled even being in the desert. I felt my heart grow colder and I did not feel the fire that had once burned into my bones. A cool sick calm that could send a stone to look excited. I knew, and yet I just simply accepted it. The time was cometh for him. A deep throaty growl came half way out in which meant to be a laugh, but filled in stead with amusement. The end of the desert was near, and I was remerging into the camp, fortress of which I spent the rest of my child-hood, the other half that was not occupied by the witches. The grain that spilt to the floor was different from the desert sand it was refined and smothered into powder to cover the ground instead of the rough coarse sand. It barley noticed the difference. Huge gates that speared into the sky with two sharp points that reached spans above the gate its self. Two olive-skinned guards came forward to stop me, and check. I had no patience for this. I had no patience for them; I did not have the time to let them question my sudden appearance. I took breath and spoke with thunder that held my voice.   
"Stand aside, I am the KING, I AM GANON" Two deep creases frowned into worry on the two before me. I was not a man to scare my people but when they forgot who ruled them it was time to set them strait again. The two stuttered but did not make any movement or sign of letting the gates open for me. A took another step forward and one of the woman suddenly had a fierce fire in her eyes, one that matched the color of her flame like hair.  
"There is no king! WHO ARE YOU? THERE IS ONLY THE QUEEN OF GERUDO PEOPLE THERE IS NOT KING AND THERE WAS NO KIN-"

Her words fell short and she dropped to the ground, I barley noticed, everything was so fast. Then suddenly the heavy black blade was in my hands, with visible crimson ooze sliding of the end. A body now lay in a deep red pool, that of which the sand would not even drink. The other guard had a sickly pale look to her face and yet there was that strand of toughness that nothing could break like some old worn root. It ran in all his people, a will to fight no matter what the odds and no matter what the consequences. The red pool slithered across the sand eventually until it touched the front of my boot as if to condemn me. None of my robes were stained and the black blade that swallowed light seemed to be growing in a manner of how much light it would eat. She picked up her sword that lay a bit the left of her and as quick as before she lay too on the soft sand with a thick pool of crimson around her. Two deep gashes slashed across the stomach and the throat of each guard.

Killing your own people was not something that a king should do. I felt cold as the blazing sun ranted at me with its force. I did not murder my people, yet a small loophole occurred to me to flee this guilt. 'Were they still my people now that they had this new "queen" who looked over Gurudo valley?' This puzzled and haunted me even more. I knew that I had been locked away for 100 years, I knew that I had been banished for some time. But these people, women, did not even know that once upon a time there was a king to them. That I was their KING! To exile one so great, I filled with furry, and rage all my calm had stretched out thin, like the blood on the sand. I felt the rage and anger build up, HOW DARE THEY EXXILE ME FROM WHAT THEY BELIEVED WERE NOT THE TWIN-ROVA TO KEEP MY PLACE HERE? WHY WAS SOM MUCH DIFFERENT YET STILL THE SAME. DIFFERENT TIME, SAME CHAOS. I spat, black spittle, making small little eddies in the blood. HOW DARE THEY. I muttered the old arcane words from my teachings so long ago. I truly felt it did not have to come to this, but as all things in time fell apart. On finishing my last word, a deep rumble and vibration shook though the ground and split a crack down the middle of the giant gates of which the crack spread and opened out into a deep cavern. The two doors of the gates followed the ground to either side of me. I stood there hovering above the deep chasm. I floated pass the where the gates had been and muttered some distant spells, with slow pacing the earth began to mend its self and the gates again stood where the were. I continued to take brisk steps, and walked into the fortress, which I would of once called my home, but that time had passed and something new had began.

I found the top of the fortress in the distance; I began my tedious walk toward it. I had put spells on the room to fend the use of magic against it. Strange and sick gut like feeling ate at me as I continued to climb, as if this was only to be expected to happen if I had disappeared for a while. The spiraling stair well was big enough for ten shoulders wide. I remembered the slippery tile and the odd sand stone step every now and then while climbing. The black blade calmly waited on my back. I reached the last step and in front of me were the two great doors to the throne room. This was a strange feeling having to walk into my throne room, to have someone else sit on it. She was a girl, no older than maybe 14 or 16. I let my mind race. How could a child take over a kingdom that I had built up? A mere CHILD! Who did she think she was? She was no queen, the kingdom never needed a queen, it need a iron-hand king. Even so she sat on that throne and watched me. The room was empty, there were no guards there was no one else other than me and her. She sat on a throne of ivory, while she had put my large onyx throne behind hers.

A sickly shock ran though me, my throne had a deep center crack in it that split it in two. Like the one from the temple, so my days as a king were over, my throne gone and my place taken. Anger began to bubble then was quickly put out by her crystal voice that rung against the hall of the chamber. She spoke as of clear-running water, as if a thousand crystals rang together, he voice was of pureness. I froze; it was a voice that I had not heard in a long time, a voice that I had long ago abandoned and a voice that I turned from to gain power. Sadness flowed into me, a deep sadness that I had not felt since touching the tri-force. A sadness that drove a man mad a sadness that would mould itself into anger eventually, I knew this was not the place or time. But how could she of followed, how could she of cheated time, to keep here with, to follow. How did she survive the hundred years that I was imprisoned for? It was not possible, yet the voice rung so clearly in my mind. So fresh, so clean.

"Ganon"

I shivered again as she called. I was alone now, there was nothing for me here, the people did not even remember their own king. Her fragile porciline face turned into me. She had blue eyes so clear you could see your soul in them. I saw myself, and my own dark now unfriendly eyes. I replied her call with a deep low rumble.

"How did you survive, the hundred years? Not for me of course, and why? GERUDO never HAD A QUEEN, GERUDO NEVER NEED A QUEEN, WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Tears began to welt into her eyes. I was a man of no patience and my heart had stopped beating for her a long time ago. I turned to leave, to see the large chamber doors close them selfs. I felt a deep growl roll out of me before I could control it. How dare she lock me in here, I had nothing more to say to her. I wanted to be away and let these old memories drown in my mind, only to resurface when I felt that I need it.

I wished now that I had never let my curiosity in me grow, to know who this queen was. I did not want anything from other than to be away.  
"Ganon, I'm here because I loved you, I'm here cause I wanted to stay with you, because I needed you" Her crystalline voice ringing in the hall and stirring old feelings. I did not want anything from her, not even answers to the pain that now too like her seemed drown and gone. I felt my hand tighten around a haft strangely it felt comfortable there. I saw the sadness in her eyes that reflected my own, then I saw the fear. My hand still clasped the haft tightly and I felt a heavy weight in my arm as the light in the room grew slightly dimmer. She twinkled with the fear that I had seen long ago, also the hurt. Like before I felt the blade, swing with a sudden force and stop at her neck balancing on her shoulder with small red trickles of blood from the tip run down her ivory dress leaving red staining cracks. A small tear slid down her cheek, at which my heart clenched and I let the blade slide though. She fell forward, on to her knees, with both of her hands that clasped around her neck, where a thick darker blood seemed to contrast against her ivory skin, her beautiful porciline face. For once more I felt pain, a different pain that did not shatter bones or break skin, the pain that could kill a man faster than an arrow or a sword. She gave me one last fleeing look in her eyes of which I truly saw myself, what I was, was all there in her eyes. Red crimson flowers bleed around the marble and soaked into special pieces of sand stone. She lay there unmoving, I half expected her to get up, yet nothing did happen. I felt my heart clench once more then dug a hole in which I put the feelings in to bury in my mind. The hall seemed as lonely as every now and as vas, and each footstep I took rang into it. The walls echoed each footstep, each sound with accusation in its tone. Each step imprinted with guilt and sorry. I let my self walk out of the hall, and down the fortress stairs, winding their way down into the desert into the open.

The blade still hefted in my hand I stepped back out into the sun, none of the women dared look at me, all turned away as if only aware of what I had just done. The all knew what had happened yet they did not say a word. The all stood aside to make a path for me to walk though. A king Who was not a king, A man who betrayed his people for his self. All dark thoughts ran in my mind, which I mad no effort to smooth or kill. They let me continue my walk though them. This was how the exiled a member of the gerudo family. A most shameful way to leave the desert, to be out-casted. I laughed silently to my self, I was right to leave the people who did not even remember my name, who did not even remember a king. I was right to go.

No one dared to stand in my way, I was glad of that, I had destroyed my kingdom and needed nothing more to say to it. The deep cavern that had been her all that time ago now had a bridge built across it, I gingerly stepped across. I felt the home that I had loved gone, I had let it abandon me as I had abandoned it. The ground was harder than that of the desert, my boots not making prints anymore, nor did it slide under my feet. Time to forget and move on. Time to destroy what had destroyed me. I was so broken and I knew it, everything seemed so dulled out. I continued to walk feet finally leaving rock to a somewhat savannah, grass brushed my boots and the sun hung silently above, blood-red. Somewhat off in the distance I could see a large field of green.

I trotted forward, letting Hyrule consume me for a while a small space in my mind. The sun hung now at the edge of the field cowering to itself from the dark, from the shadows. The sun sunk past the hills into the ground like a creature in quick sand. I let out a short bark, a whimper of laughter, while the birds around me scattered about and away. How amusing that I walk into Hyrule with the shadows at my back. Another deep rumble shook acroos the field and sent the grass rippling.


	6. Chapter 6: Finding him

Dear everyone

Thank you for the review but I really need more. Lol. It sounds selfish and cruel for you but the thing is that I need reviews, reviews are my bread and wine. If you're a writer you'd understand that you live off reviews and what others say. I really need them. Btw, I've raised the rating in case of dangerous writing and this is a more violent chapter. Just being safe.

Dear Justin

Thanks for the splendid reviews, I think your like my only reader.lol. Well I am very glad you like it, your actually my motivation to keep writing even though I don't even know you. Lol. Thank you soo much for pointing things out. I need your help still to help me catch errors in my writing and find out where I mess up, and I fall outta place.

Black shadow covered the skies as it had back at desert, where the storm had flooded the sand. Where now it would flood the hearts of the people. A small breeze ruffled my cloak and shook it over me. The black purple robes flowing behind, trailing a dark speech to the wind, the grass turning a sickly dark and pale green. I could see the castle far in the distance behind its high walls and great towers. I could see the castle in some parts still was being rebuilt. As of where I had taken it apart, the blue encrusted roofs reaching high. A place that I would conquer in time, a place that I would hold again, a palace for me. My boots shuffled across the grass. I had forgotten what it was like to walk on soil or sharp rock. My feet seemed to stumble and I took too high steps as if to stop from sinking. My leather soles quickly wore into them selves. The castle of Hyrule would eventually be mine and so the rest of the world also yet first came the boy. But the sages would come first, they always had too, they were always before everything else. Ha

The sages were fools, they always were. A small chuckle slipped from my lips. The sages were the easiest. To lock them away in their own little temples was much to easy. To do it again would not be hard. They were as predictable as rain to a storm. The sages would not be hard to find again. They would be where they always were, playing in their the, silly temples praying to the elements, I just had to make sure they stayed in them. The boy, the boy, I needed to boy, the boy was close; I could sense him, pulsing along with me and against me. It was an awkward feeling to find I could sense where the boy was; yet even so I would have known where to find him. The pulses grew stronger as I grew closer to my destination, could feel his soul or spirit in a way pulsing near me. It was unsettling to find that I had a Link with, the boy…link. What unsettled me more was that I had no explanation to this strange bond, no understanding of it. It put unease into me, I did not like no understanding how things were, even the details of them. He pulsed in me like a second heart pulsing and beating off rhythm yet with the same coordination. It dug into me, and unwound me more. It must be a side effect to having the Triforce that bond between them was strong enough. I let the worry drift from my mind, I now stood in front of two large trees, that had let age tangle their roots together, yet each tree fought for its own, even so the could not survive with out each other, their roots to entwined to be brought apart. A curious sight that also disturbed me as much as it puzzled me, just ahead lay a huge great hollowed tree on its side, with the surface encrusted with flaking bark. The inside of the tree was perfectly smooth as if it had years of polishing and use. I continued to go forward and stopped dead with the piecing cry of an owl at my back. I let out a weak laugh, and continued forward only to again hear the owl's cry, this one strong with warning, sharp and crisp. I turned to find nothing behind me, then to hear the cry from above now. A giant owl that sat perched between the two entwined the trees. Its eyes deep dark pools of a somewhat significant intelligence, cocking its head at me it cried once more and took off in a flurry of wings. In its flight feathers spilt across the sky to be taken and robbed by the wind. I had a short lapse of something; I had remembered the owl from something or somewhere. I could feel that pang of annoyance, disappointment and the tickle of impatience, as parts of my memory were foggy. I continued back to the large great log. The log was large but not large enough, I hunched my shoulders and took the black blade of my back to have its heavy haft in my hand. The haft felt comfortable as it always did, never feeling out of place its felt like it belonged in the grip in my hand. The black blade scrapped against the bottom of the tree, leaving a smoldering, burning trail of leaves and a deep imprinted line into the wood.

I could feel my hunched shoulders scraping against the top, my robes catching on splinters and tearing out threads. The smooth purplish black silk ripping and leaving frills in various places, where the wind caught it. Black waving capes blew behind me, blowing out a blanket of darkness that swept over the entrance of the forest, leaves flew out at me grasping. A small wooden bridge stretched out in front of me, waving, looking frail and weak. Darkness swept over the forest and covered everything again, bringing pure darkness, black as coal darker than that of night. Dew clung to every blade of grass that stood from the ground, hung from every leave that touched a branch. I continued forward, boots slogging into the ground. I found the clasp that held my sword and replaced the blade upon my back feeling the urge to have it in my hand. The small frail bridge rippled again as a small damp breeze blew in. I stepped warily unto it and continued forward. I could feel it creak and begin to twist and strain, it swayed a little more convulsively a little more dangerously. I could feel the blood run though me, I took another wary step, the bridge creak another warning and I stopped, swaying ever so slightly with it. The rope twitched one last time, and unfurled its self. The bridge fell forward and the ropes withered about like wind, I felt my cloak flight up a flock or birds, flaring about, whipping me with clothe and silk. I felt myself, slow down, the black cloak flaring about, creating a dark cloudy form that wavered in, though the forest. Leaves Scattered around me on what could be the wind, the bridge broken and twisting out in front of me, writhing about. I could feel air shuffle by my ears, time seemed slower than ever, slower than anything that was ever. I could see the ground, patches of brown traced and lapped with greenish dying leaves and decaying branches. Then time just stopped and like that it rushed forward again, the ground reached out and roughly clasped me into the earth with a heavy thud. Another object fell to the ground with a scrunch of broken wood, and the soft whisper like thud of rope. I could feel a wet sticky liquid run a little river down the side of my jaw. My gauntlet automatically went to scrape away the dark warm fluid and brush away the leaves. A cut swelled into my lip, and began to slowly trickle the blood, it ebbed with a stingy numbness. I felt me body sore and weak, the blade had fallen of and landed a few feet not to far off just hovering above the ground as it always does. Leaves that were once green ebbed into black and converted quickly to death around the black blade. My robes littered with broken twigs, leaves and large gashes the cut across the back with the all hems frilling. I forced the ache away and walked over to the blade that stood on its tip just barley not touching the ground. The presence of the boy grew stronger and stronger, I walked toward the next tree trunk and let myself scrape through, Blood caked my gauntlet along with bits of dirt and crumpled leaf stained crimson. I stepped out into a large forest with, ray of shine breaking the top. I turned backwards and flowed back the way I came. An open glade shone out in front of me, with a singular tree that stood out with a ring of stones surrounding it. I stepped backward back into the tree tunnel thing that I just had come from. I felt that uncertainty building inside of me again. I felt my heel hit something hard and sharp, feeling the world being dragged out from under me, I once again crashed into the ground, sending leaves and dirt clouds spewing out and over. I turned to get up and face around to only be encountered with nothing but a small knobby hill that looked over a scanty little village of crudely made tree houses and bridges that connected tree to tree. I saw small figures walk bellow near a river that stretched out like a snake up to another cave.

Numbness washed over me again, the boy was so close, I could feel him in the air, in the ground, in the sky, in the trees, in everything. He presence was like a second skin, I could sense him, just being there, his form, his sickly courage and his raw self. I could feel it all pour into me unfiltered, it was sickening. I felt the tingle in my fingers and I found that the blade had managed to find a way into my grip. I saw that the storm had not touched the village. That it was unlikely too, that the village that Link stayed in would even have effects to it. I let my feet carry myself down, the hill. My fist clenched harder onto the blade, leather glove creaking with strain. Hundreds of people moved about, not people but children.

Each in a thick green tunic, exactly the one that the boy wore. His fashion had passed into these people, I guess and it would stop here too, I felt the dark thought run through. I walked forward more and let my self off the hill, child like faces saw, my black figure. All cowering away. At the bottom of the hill, all had disappeared; they all had run to hide in their huts and shabby houses. The all to familiar feel to control fear flooded back into me. I felt a sickly grim grin spread over my face, only to have it wiped off. As if rehearsed the hundred of them stepped out into the village, all wielding something of a weapon, most were carrying poorly made bows and weak steel swords. I took another step forward and the children flinched, each painted with a dark pale fear. I laughed a deep echoing laugh that shattered the eerie silence in the forest.

I saw the small faces glance at the blade and look at me, meeting my cold eyes with fear that tinted theirs.

"I am GANON, and I am here to kill your HERO" I whispered loudly to the forest and the children. They did not reply, other than shrink and flinch, yet strangely courage and hope shone in some. I let myself continue.

" I have no Deal with you, Nor with that Withering fool of a tree, I am only here for your HERO, But if you insist…" I saw that each of them did, though some looked uncertain and questioning. They moved and shuffled and formed a rough circle around me. I laughed again, another deep rumble, but mixed with a dark eerie hint of joy. Without warning I shot toward the child directly in front of me, my blade moving in a perfect upward arch, then letting my blade come directly down upon the next. Blood spilt and flushed out of the bodies as they fell limply to the ground, their bows clasping into the earth. I felt grace run in my veins, I swept from the fallen body, to another that was painted with shock and a fighting courage as he nocked an arrow which I defected with the large black blade that brought heavy down on his skull. Crimson eddies and swirls printed the ground. I let the dance of death consume me, becoming that with the blade, it had been so long since I had felt comfortable using it. There was only me and the blade. It moved forward and I moved along with, it letting it slide over another tunic untouched with red, letting it smooth its self over another throat. They were all the same in battle, just something else to destroy, something to eliminate. I felt the blade swiftly slash across the mid-rift of a young girl and let it slip along the neck of a even younger boy. Chaos consumed the grass and field. Warm, liquid sank into my leather boots, as I swiveled on my heel in a deep pool of blood. Arrows poured from above and sent out to seek me, missing and slicing holes into the robe, making it even more haunted and tatery. I continued to move from body to body, letting the black blade flow over them and letting it take them. Left, right, twist, slash, twist, right, slash. I could feel a rhythm flow into me, a small little passion being unburried.

I gracefully skidded from one to the other, falling to easily to my blade. I let each of them fall in time. Few remained and the soil had turned to mud, from the blood. A deep sweet stench or blood filled my senses, I moved forward once more and let another body fall to my feet, letting them spill into the earth. From there I moved on again felt the pure joy. A few of the children were left. Stashed away on the top of trees while escaping others far from reach of blade. Countless bodies laid the ground, green tunics stained with crimson, earth soggy and wet with the blood. 4 of the children remained, older, wiser and faster than their younger that now lay at their feet, at my feet. I saw the cold, raw fury and pain that now burned into their eyes that stung with tears and pain. Three in front noched their arrows and let the bow strings do the rest, I felt the black blade react to that smoothly swinging up and deflecting them down into the dead bellow, only then to hear a fourth that I could not see, I turned to fight it off then to feel the sharpness sting, as an arrow head stuck out between my shoulder blade. Another Sharply drilled itself into my back, the three that had their bows notched earlier now stood staring in shock and awe, only to realize that I was not what the considered safe, dead. I threw out my hand, letting the triforce blaze and throb with pure raw power that lashed out and struck the three with a golden wave so fine, that bodies fell to be accompanied later by thuds of heads. Another arrow again planted itself into my back. I could feel the piercing heads dive in. I could feel pain trying to find a way in my mind. I crumpled onto my knees and folded as another arrow landed in my calf, through the black robe and out of my shin. I turned around and lashed out with the triforce again, seeing my archer. She wore a green tunic like the rest, except embroidered with gold. My thoughts bluntly pointed out that a sage had tried to kill me. And the very sage that I had locked away in to the forest temple, another arrow let loose and she fell to the ground in a torn heap, slowly bleeding. I heard her last whisper as she let death take her.

"For you my lin…"

The last arrow that sped toward me, I reached out for and caught. Then to collapse into the pool of blood that I knelt in, five heavy headed broad shafts stuck out of my back. I set myself to ignore the pain, I got back unto my knees and pulled each out, Each head that I pulled out sent a sharp run up my spine. My robes were torn and soaked down with their blood and mine that ran now freely from the wounds in my back. I felt the head of the arrow in my shoulder and broke it off and slid that out, suffering to my unsteady hand. Breaking the haft in my calf, I yanked the head out of the bone and muttered a small mending charm that only seemed to work on bone. Imortality had its price, pain with no bearings. I pushed my self on to my feet and fell back into the pool. I struggled again, finally balancing my self. I took another look around and hundreds of bodies stained the dirt. I limped to pick up my which, was covered red from handle to tip. I shumbled along, sending stinging jolts up my let, my sword laid steady for a walking staff. The cave lay not to far off. Struggling there I stumbled in to find vines cover my retreat. I continued to walk in, limping, leaving a dark red trail across the green leaves. I stood there in front of it, the Great Deku that I had so long ago poisoned. Age had taken a beating on the tree. I limped forward and once again collapsed into a heap bellow in. Just forward of the deku tree lay a Big White stone larger than any hut or house with an identical white stone next to it. The throbbing in my head continued, and the thought struck me right there. I had ignored it while fighting. I now felt him pulse stronger than ever. I could sense everything of him there, him pounding there. His heart beating in rhythm.

In the stone was link, I had found him and I let go.


	7. Chapter 7: The boy

Dear readers

I have reached a 13 thousand word mark! Woot.

Well yeah that like the only good news. I know you like the story Justin, yeah. I'm sorry this chapter took so long I kinda lost my inspiration. I've got like 8 reviews and at 13 thousand word, people have like 20 at like 2000…whats up with that. Maybe my writing skills are just not all that great. Maybe they just suck. Maybe I'm just pissed and ragging on you. But I Want Reviews… lol. I really do. But what can I do ? nothing. So…well I can stop….not sure yet. I'm so afraid that I'm not good at writing…where would I turn if I wasn't? ahhgh

I'm feeling pain right now. Tell me if this chapter is crap, I feel it is. I feel like I'm getting washed up but yeah. Tell me, flame me or not. I just want to know, because I can change. And become better. But yeah.

Really love how you guys are really kinda loyal, its wonderful. You make me smile and cry. Smiling and crying.

Here enjoy

Love ya'll

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt time collapse on to me; I felt my muscles heavy and tired. I felt more tired than I had ever felt. I felt sick to the bone; I could feel my muscles like huge sacks of water that would not be moved anytime soon. Everything seems to exerting and such a use of power and energy. I could feel my lungs work-restlessly, having to fight for every breath that I took. Every breath came in harder and coarser. Every gulp of air was harder to swallow; every breath took another chunk of my energy, another huge mass of my power just to keep my lungs breathing, just to keep my lungs working so that they didn't fail. I felt weak and too tired, that nothing but numb waves of pain washed in me through the wounds. They seemed to have healed; yet some were still open. I couldn't even summon a charm, I just felt my heavy lagged body, lay in a heap of grass. The air was as still as rock, no breeze, no stir of leaves or anything. Everything was just still and restful. I could find nothing of the initiative that once accompanied me here to find the boy. Death was so close, yet too far to ever touch me. Nothing could ever touch me, so next to death now.

I had paid my, price. A sick wheezy laugh echoed across that glade, a laugh so dark yet so weak, I laughed again not recognizing my voice with out its deep rumble, but instead now with a weak rasp to replace it. I let myself lay there, letting everything wash and pile over me, letting go of reality. Too weak for anything. Nothing but a deep sore and ache echoed in me, pain had a faint tickle yet I was even too tired to feel. Another breath escaped my lungs blowing leaves around me into a great swirling pattern, only then to rest a few feet from my face. Pain and tiredness, there was not enough room in me for anything else, only pain and tiredness, only pain…and…tiredness. Another black curtain crept the world from my view. And once again I let everything go. Just to let everything go, everything just to wash away.

Red-bloodied leaves scattered around my eyes once more, I felt something of my strength returning, something, so small so minuscule that it could almost be nothing. I felt something, something building, yet nothing now, and nothing at the moment. My arms spread out before me upon the leaves that now picked up with a soft gentle breeze. Wet salty drops slid down my tanned cheek. Lightly splashing into the dirt, to be absorbed and taken. I felt nothing, yet I some how felt pain, I some how felt something out of the nothingness. I felt suspended between a world of life and death.

A wave of dread brought a pact over me, as to crushed by the pain. Yet the sense of dread poured into me again. A waterfall of endless dread of uselessness. A sick feeling when you know that nothing you do would change anything, yet you could not give up. I knew this feeling, I remembered the feeling. Tears of strain now plummeted into the soft dirt bellow, bringing on an endless stream of strange sore into my eyes.

Egh…

Twigs and the sort brushed out under my lips as a forced breath of agony came out. A sick hollow pit. Agh, god. How could you forget a feeling that you had held in a state for a 100 years. There just was no forgetting the foreign feeling of being something between the living world and the world where death awaited. A sick suspension of solitude, nowhere to go nothing to do, but be left to yourself.

100, bloody years!

Ache ran and sprinted into my arms, my chest seemed bound with iron. Then came a rooted soreness that jolted and teased my legs, my sword lay not to far off from me. I felt so weak, The wounds now became so vivid, so alive, where the arrows had pierced, tipped with something dark and strange. I felt everything twitch and sore. I felt the clouds begin to move again, the warmth and the cold of the forest. I felt the sun again, I felt the world returning, yet with all this came the more vivid pain, my knees that I had mysteriously brought up crumpled under the sudden slash of agony. Twigs crunched, splitting and sending shards of sharp wood, which scathed against the torn and frilled robes.

The pain came and went, then only after did the feeling return. Not the feeling of pain anymore, the feeling of him. Sensing him there returned, that seemed stronger than anything, stronger that ever. He pulsed in me, I could feel his heart beating its slow steady rhythm, beating something in tune with mine. I could feel him, I could feel the boy, I could feel his piece of the Triforce. I could feel power and just courage pulsing off him. Pounding beating, out into the air, into me. I was now so close to him just so close.

All I had to do was take him and he would be mine, I would be rid of him. The boy who had struck me down in my final hour, in my final conquest at my final stage of mastery and rule. This was the boy, scabbed in white stone not ten paces away. My body still felt weak and abused yet I pushed my self forward only to be stopped by an arsenal of pounding pains that rung in my skull with malice. Pain, and more pain, I felt my self once again fall to my knees, the robes offering nothing. The white stone seemed to glimmer and glare now, along with the smaller which was positioned to the right of it. I winced looking at the huge white stone. It blared and glowed with some strange white radiance. I crawled back. My sword lay to my left, just within my hand reach. Once again I felt the black blade find a way back into my hand, I felt the comfortable heavy haft that rested once again in my palm. Blackness swathed my arm, clawing up from the blade, a cool black aura. The pounding seemed to get stronger and the drowned as I held the blade close to me. I continued forward, toward the white stone. It shimmered brighter than ever now shining blinding white light as I crept forward keeping my hand to brace the fierce light that now poured relentlessly from the stone. The pounding, the pulse, began to beat in a rushed chaotic furry. I charged and began to move my heavy legs forward. Ache and pain coursed though me, the pounding increased to an unbearable rate. Drums, pain, furry, drums, pain, furry. It all turned into some chaotic swirl as I raised my sword above my head and brought it crashing down upon the stone. My eyes turned ablaze and all vision wiped from my eyes, I was totally blinded to everything around me, caught in the daze the whole world seemed to spin and twist. My vision way white, just a dazzling bright white, I could not feel the darkness envelope my anymore, I could not shield away from the blinding white light, I could not find my escape. White swallowed me whole. Eating all color in my environment. There was nothing other than the plainness. Just the pure plainness. I could feel my eyes burning, with pain and stinging, just overwhelming stinging ness. I shut my eyes and the white was still there. I could feel nothing, it seem to eat and distort all my senses. I felt my hands unclench, then I felt the world blur. Just seem to blur past me, into a twisted reality. My eyes continued to burn that was all I could feel, that killing burning sensation that just did not want ot was away.

Then as sickly sudden as it began it stopped.

It stopped and I let my self fall to the ground, leaves flew into the air making a huge cloud or plume around me. My old wound began to then throb, the would that the boy had so long ago cast into my bone and flesh, the wound that was caused by the sword of time. The sword that every hero wields in time when some stronger darker force would arise. I felt my strength flow back in, no longer did I feel so deprived and so weak. My deep rumbling laugh now filled the glade of the Deku tree, dark and thunderous it shook the ground and the branches of the Deku, so dark and so loud that even the heavens once again began to pour rain upon me. Heh. The heavens cry at my survival. The wound throbbed harder than ever now. I let the hysteria tickle me; it had been so long since I had laughed so hard. My throat went rasp and sore with dryness. Yet I could not stop laughing. How curious that my wound throb now. How curious!

I let the cruel giggle spill from my mouth as a green figure with white touches stepped forward. Blonde hair swaying in the wind and held damp by the rain. A clean silver blade found a point to my throat, resting in a soft brown gauntlet. The blade trembled under his grip, yet the bow steadied it. I let my eyes rise to meet his. They were his eyes all right. I could see the cold yet confident glitter in them. I could see much of me in him. It was a wonder a strange wonder that I saw myself in the boy who had struck me down. A glimmer then it was gone, a grim face replaced his look, bold upturned nose. I let out another dark deep rumble. The boy did not flinch, he winced. I crawled a little ways back and he followed with his damned sword of his at my neck. I could feel the cold blade sending shivers through my blood. Th clod blade freezing my heart to the core. It was shocking that I could feel ice circle in my blood that I could feel cold in me. The blade felt like frost from the strange lands, the lands that I had visited so long ago the lands where had gained my immortality. Where I had paid my pact where I had paid my price, where I had sacrifice something that I didn't know to have something that I wanted. Immortality, would protect me, the blade could not hurt me. I stopped shuffling back wards and the boy winced.

"Gannon" a sick sneer spat from his mouth. I smiled a deathly grin. I let the Triforce do its power, I let the thing do its work. I lifted up my hands and then I lashed out with the power. A slight glimmer shone though the air before it collided with him and sent him flying back wards into the Deku. I felt the strain on my body returning, I sprinted and rolled to grab my sword as an arrow arched above me and smashed into the ground spilling golden light over the forest floor. Fear found me once again. So long it had abandoned me. The boy had the arrows of light. Bloody hell. The arrows that had pelted me long ago like a pin cushion.

Those bloody arrows seemed to drain the life and energy out me like some sponge. I was not going to be hit again by one of those. I felt the fear give me inspiration. The black blade had its dark aura around it once more, that somewhat shone fiercely with raw power. I hefted it into my palm, feeling the leather shaft once again in my hand comfortably. The blade felt so good to be back in my hands, I too let it control my actions. Another dazzling arrow spun forward with dangerous accuracy and speed. The black blade spun round and sliced the head of the arrow off, while the sick black aura ate the light off the shaft; which just spiraled to the ground uselessly.

How curious that the weapon of darkness destroy the tool of the light. The boy, link, looked uneasy now. Ha. Having the tide turn was something wonderful, something sickly gracious. He did not look all high and mighty like the hero of time anymore. He looked pathetic. I now felt strong and dangerous. I continued forward to meet him with my sword, the black blade shinning with malice and darkness. He raised the master sword weakly to defend himself in a useless vain attempt. I brought my blade smashing down on the shinning bane of evil. He crumpled under my attack and fell to he knees. All hope seem to have escaped him, when the arrow had sliced off into nothing.

I laughed and enjoyed finally to see all feeling of hope drain from his pitiful blue eyes. Everything just went out of him, the flame had some how flashed out. How this would be such a glorious moment to take his life, to see him here in a pitiful mess, I let my blade come back down upon him. He once again raised the shinning blade to defend himself, which piled down upon him. Falling upon his back, I could feel the intimate moment of taking his life of taking everything from him.

I brought the sword up to my head again to strike down upon him, his eyes flickered and shone with nothing. Nothing at all, not even fear. I lowered my sword, this was not the way I wanted him to die.

I wanted him to feel the pain that he had cause me, I wanted him to feel it all, and I wanted him to wish upon death to come. He would feel this hate upon him. He was not going to die easy. The boy would wish that he never cast me down, he would wish that he had never left the forest all those years ago. He would pay for everything he did, everything.

He lay in a broken heap laying on grass and dead leaves, I climbed to kneel over him, and took off a blood stained gauntlet, long nails finally showing out, with a burnt blackened hand which held the little golden triangle of power, my little source. The boy had one too, which now was flickering. I would take it after I made him suffer. I wrapped my large hand around his thin bony neck easily clasping all the way around. I pressed my anger into the hand which now held his throat, how long I had waited to wish death upon him, how long I had waited to bring this hell to him. I began to feel my hand turning into a fist. He began to squirm lightly, a sickly pale color began to flood into his face. How this was so rewarding, YES! So bloody rewarding. His brown gloves went to his neck to try in vain to pry off my large hand that now held him on the verge of breaking. He began to claw franticly at his throat, panic obvious now in his eyes. Yes, very rewarding. He was afraid now I could see it in his eyes, the triangle began to burn into my hand which made me clench harder. Pain, How he would feel the Pain. Gasps of useless unfruitful breaths came out in patterns. His eyes were so pitiful so weak and so deserted, yet I saw a glimmer of something deep in them something stronger, then again it was gone. I could feel the thrill, the humor, and the ecstasy of being able to hold him now so merciless. Franticly grabbing at my hand did nothing to help, I just push him down to the ground. THE POWER. Yes, how I had wanted him for so long. I felt myself wanting him, I held harder and pressed my self upon him. He now began thrashing, throwing wild kicks and swiping fists. The triangle flared upon my hand giving off a hissing sound on the burning skin, I let out a rough laugh.

The boy began to slow down, yet his gauntlet began to smoke, and a 3 pointed figure burned a black mark through the glove. I clumped my hand now in to a deathly tight grip, his smoking hand stretched out franticly grasping at the grass, lashing out only to grab tuffs of earth. I pushed him down harder, my hand bracing down upon his chest. Why did the boy take so long to die? I extended out my arm to let my grip keep force on him. His burnt gauntlet slashed out and I suddenly fell off him and smashed into the granite walls that protected the giant tree.

A huge white scar slid across my cheek and the boy now lay hunched over breathing heavily, a hand to his throat and one that held a silver blade that perched into the ground. I let myself lose my pain, and got up brushing off slabs of rock. Nothing could hurt me now. Nothing, I was strong again. I began a fast stride clawing forward; he still lay there hunched over, apparently still very weak. He looked up with some strange still confidence; his sword still plunged into the earth. I lifted my foot and smashed it down upon his face, he crumpled. I picked up the heavy haft again, that held my blade. No more games, I kicked away the shinning wretched blade, his chest crumpled under the weight that I now pressed on it with my boot. Lifting the black blade once more, I swung it up and brought it crashing down upon the boy. Then I saw, what I really wanted to see for all this time, all I really wanted. His eyes held fear, such a strong tangy fear.

And from then, I knew it was the ending


	8. Chapter 8: To hyrule

Dear all sorry for the wait on the update. Was kinda busy with life, gw and well other free writing. Take care and well enjoy

Ps thanks mr.time.

thornblack

The rain poured and poured. Each little pellet smashing into ground where is body lay, where blood so freely poured from his wound. The earth and ground were wet with thick crimson water. Thick with dark ooze that sank slowly into the ground. The air was heavy with the stench of blood, heavy with the stench of him. The sword of time had lost its light in the final moments that my sword had come upon him. I could feel exhaustion little beyond my grasp, waiting for a chance to intrude. So many tires, in my body, so much pain was in my bones. So much wary, just so much of everything, that I could not take anymore. Just too much of everything. I wanted it all to go away, wanted the pain to go. The boy was not dead, I could feel his last moments of rhythmic breath, so mechanical. So fearful of this boy I was, so fearful, so frightened that he would strike me down and take me from this world and now he lay in a pile under broken twigs and leaves. I let the exhaustion leave and let my victory and wonder shine. How long I had waited for this very moment, how long I had waited for this very day that I would destroy the hero that had destroyed me. Such a sick dark joy filled me. I wonder what finally had given me this luck, what dark god would let the hero fail while the dark knight would sweep death on his door. Rough gasping interrupted my thoughts, gasping, continually gasping for breath, gasping for something. I felt him throb in me again, I felt him inside of me again. I felt him pounding, breathing, living, inside of me yet not me. I could feel two hearts beating, feel two of our breaths spilling out into the damp forest. I say what a pitiful states he was in, a pitiful state remained within life and death. Black and white, is where he stood. Eyes glazed and lost in some void. He was lost away in some void of nothing. Death should take him. I glanced away. The rain was pounding heavier than ever. Sharp little pellets slicing through my robe, stinging my face. The ground went mush, mud sucked in leaves and dead branches. The throbbing was still there pounding away, a hammer smashing away, his heavy heart smashing away at me. Him just being there. I began to leave the grotto; I could not take the heavy burden of him beating into me, I could not take him. I stepped out of the sanctuary that had protected the Deku, out into the sanctuary that should of protected the kikoriki. The winds blew strong and carried the stench of blood and the dead, the stench of fear and plague. The glorious stench that had hailed my departure from everything and what had truly inspired fear. The forest which I had come from, now looked sad and tainted and weak, as if some invisible blow had struck it and brought on. Plague had washed the forest. Well The home of the hero. The home of boy, was dead, his family was dead. The boy was dead now, with all life draining from him. Everything leaving him, his breath began slowing, I could feel it, his heart began slowing down to a stop of nothing. He began slowing down, his heart becoming weak, death was taking him, at least a pleasant death. Nothing could cheat the old lord death, no one….but me. Rain now flooded the sadly beautiful forest, which withered with pain.

The Boy was going to DIE. I wanted him to die, but I could not bear to look into the glazed eyes while he succumbed to passing away. I could not stand the beating of his heart of his soul so strong in my head. I would let time and death take him.

Why did he take so long? Why was lord death so unwilling to take him? Why was life so desperately clinging to him? I trudged heavily through the muddy ground, sucking to my boots. The ground was tempted to hold, to let the mud just suck me under with each step that I take. With each step I get closer to leaving the ruined home of the boy. My powers were already growing. I felt as strong as ever, my body felt weary, but I felt strength break though the barrier. I could feel the raw power. My body was tiring. The rain made the slick silk feel heavy. A huge heavy cloak of black, torn and ragged. I felt such calm. I stripped off the huge black robe. The rain sprinkled against my back, sending tiny little stinging sensations through me. I felt the burden break off and wind drag the robe across the mud to be swallowed by the water and earth. I felt, as if the world had been lifted from my shoulders, as if everything broke away and off. Strength had limits, the wind stung and froze my skin, the forest had lost its soft breeze and warm comfort. Cold sharp wind now blew in, while the forest no longer held comfort. Everything held torment and anger with cold bitter fury, the furry that had stung and clenched to my heart. The cold bitterness that reflected into the forest, the forest of the boy. He was now dead and done. I saw the wind pick my cloak away and carry it off to the grotto sprinkling rain every where. I walked to the Entrance of the haven. Huge bark walls encircling the exit. I turned around once more to gaze at the destroyed little sanctuary of a foolish hero. Tree branches snapped and broke under the weight of the relentless rain. Pounding burying everything down. Soggy leaves and bits of bark and twig, made the ground near the reserved little tree houses a death trap. Yet there was nothing here left or destroy or thank that had not already been ravished. A hollow dark laugh once again filled the air along with the crackle of thunder and the smiting of the rain pellets. As I turned I saw a huge white bolt slice through the sky and cut down one of the pathetic little homes. That was then that I walked through the bark maw.

The heavy sharp needle of water stopped pounding against my skin, then began again its sharp little painful agony. The ground was marsh, bits of decayed wood and chippings mixed in, to make a lethal mud. I strode forward, my boots grasping to the ground and the ground grasping to my boots. More dazzling powerful streaks of white shuddered across the sky and shook the land. Another clap of thunder and of anger echoed the forest. The land and the air wept for this place. I let myself weep, weep my tears of triumph. Why would I need to target the sages now? They had lost the boy what more could they do. That was their end, the only end. With out him they were truly useless, they turned back in the pathetic mortals they once were. My hair began to mat and cling to my scalp. Small little knifes digging into my skin and my face. My bare body exposed to the world, exposed to the elements. As if they could hurt me now. I had Paid the price I had paid the due.

The water began to rise. To rise to my ankles, the boy would be buried under the water along, with his home, and his family and with everything he loved. I hope he stayed down under the water. Down in its dark swallowing depths. The bark door way crumbled as I exited it. Bits began to flake, then as if some thing had swallowed it, I just crushed it self behind me. The forest died, and so did the boy.

I stepped out on to the bare now unrecognizable field of Hyrule. Dirt and grass swirled above as sharp drops of rain cut at the earth. Dark black tornado circled above ripping ground and hurling it about. Chaos consumed everything. Chaos had eaten away at Hyrule its self. Grass and dirt threw its self at my chest and face. Clinging to my bare body. I continued to walk forward, through the barren deathly waste now to be known as Hyrule. Cold waves of wind rushed over me. Victory, I felt the thrill of it pound into my blood. The beating of his heart had now stopped; the pounding had ended, just as I had taken my next step. All the heavy slow beat of a deep drum stopped. It ended, for know I knew he was dead and that the lady had finally taken him from here, the lady death. This world was now mine with out resistance. I had the mistake so long ago to let him live. Now the mistake was taken care of, the boy was gone. Corpses of those long ago buried in the fields began to wake as I continued my stride to Hyrule. The capital of these blasted lands. The home of that wretched little wench that had ruined my conquering, so long ago. Yes, there was still one more that opposed me, one more threat. Her, his lover, his savior, his princess, She was to die with him to, this dark fateful night. I saw the bridge come into view, bared and taken up, so that none could enter. The pathetic mote that circled the town, the mote that held the most precious tool of the light, the ocarina of time. That little precious trinket, the trinket the girl had most treasured, for good reason too. That was a day of consequence, one that I had also dearly paid for. Everything I had paid dearly for. The damn girl had given me enough trouble to be ignored, if not to hunt her for her threat, it would be for revenge. On everything she had Done. Done to halt his bringing She would pay, for him, so would her father and everyone that allied or stood for her. Any of those who opposed him. Any of those who dared do anything else. All would pay, twice and those who cause me trouble would pay thrice. The Dark rich wood had not changed in the hundred years that I had been gone. It was still the same dark wood that I had crossed across with the little wench on my back.

My hands began to twirl, I began to twirl the gauntlets. Lost arcane words spilled from my mouth in some dark sharp gibberish. I could feel the power, I could feel the magic in me sprout, grow with a sick passion a sick furry. My body began to grow warm with a faint heat that spread across my chest and body. Rain hissed as my hand continued crafting, arcan lore spilling from my lips. I felt my self wash into a soft trance. A Deathly trance of which I continued to keep crafting around me. Then I stopped and let my hands open out. A small little flame lay in my palm, a bright little orange flame that fluttered as droplets drove into it. I clenched the hand and opened it; the flame swallowed into the glove. Rain stopped hissing into my hand, then as quickly as the little orange flame disappeared, a dark light, one crafted of darkness and hate, shone. Then the light burst into a huge ball of purple and black flame that consumed the rain, that consumed the light, that consumed the air, it consumed everything, and then I released it out. I let my arm fling out ward in a cold dead calm wave. The purple ball of shadow like fire slashed forward and cut through the air and broke apart the old dark wood of the gate. Splinters the size of staffs shot in ward into the town. Sharp points that stuck up from the ground, strait into the sky if to forsake a barrier. Sharp splinters spilt into the clean crystal moat. I could feel the power ranging in me, a power that had been long lost. Now that the damned boy was dead I could feel the rawness of the triforce clawing into me. Digging and tearing me apart, I wanted to let the power flow through me and just let myself fall into it. To let myself fall into the darkness, let my self be swallowed by the great torrent. I began my slight jog, and let my legs pound against the ground and made a leap outwards. I felt my self soar over the moat, then to come crashing down into the ground of cobbled stone, stone that shuddered and cracked against my force. My blood began to pound with excitement, with a deep sickly joy. I felt the cold rain on my body again. The deep chilling rain ran over my back. My lower robe was now soaked, cold and uncomfortable. A panic had arisen as the gate had been blown, voices called out in panic and urgency. Curiosity had filled the town along with the terror of the unknown. I let my hands work another ball of fire, letting it stay small and orange, its small warmth making slight comfort. It rolled off my fingers and flew into the village. Fire erupted from the small pathetic stone houses, flames licked up into the sky. A Shuffle of metal, and more clanging filled the air. Arid curses, panicked screams filled the small city. Hyrule had sprouted and grown in the 100 years that peace had been granted. Either way, Hyrule would be mine, the rest of the world would. Everything would be mine, nothing was going to escape, nothing at all. Rain had filled the streets; water gushed from rooftops and slid along the cobblestones creating a thick slop. I let my fingers make the weave once more, moving in their orderly little fashion of arcane lore. Fire once again sprouted from my palm and fingers, which then formed an awkward clump, which I let, soar from my hand with ease. A burning chunk flew through a window, breaking glass and smashing apart the stonewall. Smoke gushed from rooftops, flickering light filled the sky, the fire crawled higher grasping at the clouds. A thick smoke spread through the town. Silver gleamed at the other end of town, and then began to move toward me. Several guards, walked forward with their swords drawn toward me. Flashing their long blades all to dangerously. Bright mail shone on them, as water slid of their wet clothes and the heavy leather. Their clearly polished helmets that barely gave cover to their faces, which now held a sober grim. The grim of a man when he knew that he was walking to accept death all to easily. All had the same grim painted over their faces, they continued to shuffle forward, with their blades held out at an angle. Shuffling and spreading out they formed a weak circle to enclose me. A strategy taught by no other than my own people, when we were hunters. Rain still continued to pour into the streets. Never had there ever been so much rain. I had never experienced so much of it in one place. It rain down my body, I t ran into my eyes. It ran over my bare back, it ran into the eyes of the guards. I felt the heavy haft once again find way into my hands the heavy haft once again, found in between my fingers. The soggy leather grip, the dark sounding blade. I never noticed when I picked it up until it was working and I was one with it. The men now hefted their swords into an aggressive stance. Each held theirs above their heads, as if to cast me down from there. I could see it in all their eyes. They knew they were going to die, they knew that had no chance against the lord of the dark. They would not last, yet I also say that little glimmer that would never leave, the little twinkle that shone just beyond the iris. The faint tickle of hope. So faint, that is seemed to be able to be crushed by the blinking of and eye. And so then it began. Each brought down their swords to ward me. 8 fine silvery blades cut through the air. Slicing down, I raised my sword and spun them off me, each of their pathetic weapons flinging off the dark metal. Each bounding off to throw the caster off balance. I struck forward, letting my self slide to the floor, my leg tripped a man, while my blade met his neck. I could feel the full rush of it again. The excitement of being there, having the power to take his life. Letting myself become one with the blade, I loved it all. The blood spilled from him like a fountain, that mixed in with the rain to become some red swirl that flowed into the streets. So freely it flowed into the streets. Everything moved in and out so quickly. I swung the heavy sword round again to, catching another off the side, smashing his face in as he crumpled and then smoothly letting the blade slide across the leg of the next. Each one fell after the other. I meant TO CONQOUR AND I WOULD.

Scarlet water washed down the cobblestones, several bodies of the guards lay about me. Others fled and ran back toward the castle, limping and clutching to the wounds that they had gained, which had turned dark purple. The frenzy had stopped the, rush had faded, my blood began to settle and rest now that I was calm. My black blade dripping with dark crimson blood that poured into the streets. Gaunt fearful faces covered the streets huddling away from me, from the coming storm. I could see them cower. I raised my voice and called over the square and then they began to trembled. Children clung to their mothers dresses, while more of the men looked ready to defend their homes. I let another dark low laugh, they though that would have a chance against me, they thought that they could dare to fight me, the dark lord Ganon. I hefted the black blade back into my blood soaked hands, fear once again skittered along the crowed. Then I moved forward and they moved away. I continued to pace forward, out of the town, that now had turned into some sort of city, continuing along the stone path, I came to the gates. Two guards sat there, minding nothing but the storm that now pounded around them. Giving awkward glances at me, they noticed the blood that stained my pants, the blood that spilled across my chest. Slowly the began to pick up their swords and back up to pick up their long spears that lay against the gate. I felt, my body dart forward with sickly deadly grace, before they could even pick up their spears, my black sword spilt out from their backs. Groaning they spilt over the blade, then fell backward to the ground. Huge gashes ripped across the amour, blood spilt from them, I slashed out ward with the heavy black blade, the huge gate smashed apart, black burnt splinters spilled across the damp flooded fields. Black soil polluted the grounds, splinters stuck out again from dead earth. The green pastures that once covered the castle grounds were destroyed. I paced across the dead ground to ward the castle. So close now, so close.


End file.
